Confusing
by Yuka
Summary: Rated PG13 for some harsh words. Couples aren't decide though. Thought'd put up a poll later on.
1. Prologue

Okay, well hi everyone!! This is my first fic ever or at least the first fic I ever post on the Internet.... So, I hope you all would be kind to me and I hope you all would like It.. I am gonna make this with some chapters but, don't worry if you people like this the chapters gonna be up soon ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't actually find any reason why I should do this. I mean everyone know I don't own Digimon and everyone know too who the owner is and they know too I don't get money by writing this.... But, despite all that I kinda enjoy writing this !!! :P 

****

Confusing :Prologue

" But, Sora.. Please? Let me explain!!"

" Shut up and get lost, Ishida!!!" Sora shouts.

" But.. I... Sora.. " Matt said pleadingly and tries to hold Sora' s arm.

Sora jerks her arm away from Matt' s grasp. " Leave me alone!! " she cried and run leaving a staring Ishida Yamato. 

Sora runs as fast as she can as she turns around a corner she bump into someone. She mumble an apologize and without looking at the someone she starts to run again but that someone hold her to stop.

" Whoa!!! Sora!! What' s the rush? Where are... ..." turn Sora face up "Sora...? What is it? Why are you crying? Are you okay? " a concern voice ask.

Sora let out a little gasps. " T.. Tai..? " she stutter. _Oh no..._

Yagami Taichi knits his eyebrows. He opens his mouth to ask something but, give it a second thought and close it back and instead pulls out his handkerchief and wipes his best friend tear- stained face silently. 

" Sora, what is it? " he ask still in the concern voice after stuffing back his wet handkerchief into his pocket.

Sora looks at her shoes trying to avoid Tai' concern stare. _Why does he has to be so good to me after I dump him? Why Tai? _" I.. I.. am okay..." she said and tries to loosens Tai' s grips on her shoulders.

Tai turn Sora' s face to his. He stares into Sora' s wide eyes trying to read what her problem is. _What is wrong you? What happen? Why do you try to hide from me? Where is that Ishida called Matt when he is supposed to be here? If you do something to her.. you'd better be careful man or you won't find living is good.. But then... he is my best friend too and besides, this may not because of him and anyway if it is him I can't do anything anyway.. cuz he is my best friend and I don't wanna wreck our friendship.. Not again... not after I get mad at him because my other best friend.. this particular girl in front of me choose him against me when she knows I had love her ever since we are kids. of course I get mad at them.. And our friendship ain' t very good since then but, I guess I have forgive them. besides, I' d rather Sora be happy then sad.. so, whatever they think and whether they accept it or not they are my best friends again... Ooooh.. great there I go about that stuff again... Why can't I stop worrying about this girl after all she did to me? Damn Yagami!! You still love her! Oh.. shut up!!!_ " Not so fast girl... You owe me an explanation..." Tai said and drag Sora to the Odaiba park and force her to sit on a bench.

" Tell me... what is wrong?" Tai asks again. His voice is soft almost seems like a plea but it is too.. cold it makes Sora shivers.

" It was Matt" Sora finally said softly. _Why I am afraid of saying this? Tai is my best friend... or.. at least used to be..._

Tai was quite but, after a while he asks. " What with him..?" _Why do I in the first place even care to ask her this??? _grits teeth.

Sora bits her lips. " Matt... I.. dump him.. "

Tai stare at Sora open mouth shock at what he hear wondering if he still have the right mind... _What the hell is going on here??? _" Wh... What??? You don't mean that does you? You are just kidding.. Right Sora? right? I mean.. you can't dump him!! You.. ca.. " Tai shut his mouth realizing that the girl in front of him isn' t joking. " What happen, Sora? "

" I see... I see him kissing a girl behind the school building last night " 'What??? ' Tai shouts. " I had a late tennis practice.. I was going home.. and I see him.. " at that Sora tears began to pour down again.Tai shut his mouth in a straight line. " But... he can' t do that... Not Matt... He won' t does that.. That' s it!! You are tired from the tennis practice and you thought a couple that was kissing is Matt and another girl!!! Yeah.. that must be it!! " Tai said pacing up and down in front of Sora.

Sora gapes at Tai. _Why in the whole world is he supporting Matt??? _ " Tai!! I am not!! I don' t believes it!! You don' t believes me?? You don' t trusts me?? I thought you know me better than that!! You are a... a... a.. "

Tai stare at Sora grimly. " A what Sora? A fucking ass hole? That is what you wanna said, right? Yeah.. right.. I am, ain' t I? Listen up you bitch!! What do you have that make you can get angry with me like that??? Yeah.. true enough... I _thought _I know you better than that before too... But, unfortunately, I figure out eventually that I don' t! I thought I know Matt better than anyone else too.. why not? He is my best friend.. you two were.. But, no.. I actually don' t.. And now... after you choose Matt against me and you tell me you saw him kissing another girl and I said I don' t believe that... _You _get mad at me... I thought I want to be good at you... put the past behind us and straighten up our friendship but, look what I got?? A blow in my face instead... Very grateful of you Takenouchi... I am very to say that you _aren't _my girlfriend... I am very glad indeed... Thanks to you!!"

Sora stare at Tai, tears flow down her face like a river.

Tai narrow his eyes. " Right.. I am very proud to say I make a girl cry!!" he snaps. After a while he sighs " Consider you are forgiven by the half angel-man Yagami Taichi, Takenouchi... Here.. take this and wipe your face. I don't wanna here anything goes wrong between you and Matt anymore.. Whatever he had done.. I bet he have an explanation to It.. Go to him.. Listen and you' d forgive him.. that man is damned lucky.. he has a charm with women.. " he mumbles and push his almost dry handkerchief into Sora' s hand and walk away.

Tai sighs. _Damn you Yagami!! What do you expect from her?? Why did you have to be damned angelic to her? _Tai hold his head in his hand frustrated. And then another voice pops up into his mind. _Because you love her!! _ " WHAT?? " Tai shouts making a few people on the road stare at him. Tai blush a bit and throw an apologetic look around. _Right!! Now.. I have start talking to myself..._ Tai shakes his head.

" Tai! "

" Huh? Oh.. Hi Matt.. Searching for your girlfriend? Well, you are very lucky!! I had just saw her!! Miss Takenouchi is in the park. Good luck!! " Tai said airily ignoring Matt' s confused look.

__

What the... " Uh.. Thanks Tai..." Matt said still looking at Tai with a confuse look on his face. _Why is he calling Sora... ' Takenouchi' ? He must be mad at her!! The only time I ever heard him calling Sora that is when Sora chooses me against him.. And now Sora is the one supposed to be mad.. Well, at me.. but... _Matt shrugs. _Oh well.. I'd better go and I find her.. _

********************

Well, how was that? I hope that is at least good... Please Read and Review ( R & R ) .Chapter 2 will come along soon. Oh yeah.. since this is my first fic... please be kind and no flame please...


	2. Chapter One

Here is the first chapter… Told you I won' t be long.. Anyway, I mean the first chapter when I wrote chapter 2 in the prologue. Well, I for that fact haven' t decided who gonna be with who… ** sweatdrops** You know… the coupling thingies….. Sorry!!

Disclaimer: As you all perfectly know I don' t own Digimon and would never be. So, don' t sue me or I'd sue you back ** nods**

****

Confusing: Chapter 1

Ding!! Dong!!

" Coming!!! " Sora shouts cheerfully as she runs to the Takenouchi' s resident door. " Hi.. Yama.. huh? T.. Tai..? "

Tai look at Sora uneasily. " Uh... Hi? " _Great... Now, she is mad at me... How am I going to do this???_

Sora eyes Tai suspiciously. " What do you want? " she asks coldly. _What does he want??_

Tai let out a little sighs. _She is really polite.. doesn' t even invites me in!! Oh well... better get over this before I lose the courage.. _" Well... uh.. actually.. " Tai stammers.

" What?? " Sora cried out as she starts to lose her patience on the squirming boy in front of her. _What does he want after calling me a bitch!!?? Well.. in that fact I am the one who start it and besides it is because of him too I recouple _(a/n: Is that a correct word? )_ with Matt again._

Tai grits his teeth. _Really!! Why do I even bother to do this?? Because you still love her!! Oh.. shut up!! _" Here!!" push a parcel into Sora hands " Happy Birthday, Takenouchi!! " and with that he walk away quickly muttering words under his breath.

Sora stares at the back of Tai walking figure gaping. " Tai.. Why..? "

" Kari, Wait up!! Hey!! "Motomiya Daisuke shouts as he tries to catch up with Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari.

TK and Kari and wait for Dai to approach them. When Dai has approach them they start walking again in silence.

" Kari.. there's a soccer match tonight.. Are you coming? I am going to play, you know? " Dai after catching his breath.

Kari grins. " Sure!! "

Dai cheers. " Hey.. Your brother gonna be there too, right? " _Ha.. ha.. TA you can' t beat me in this!!_

" Yeah.. He gonna be in the high school team, " Kari said cheerfully.

And with that Dai and Kari are tied in a conversation about soccer.

TK sighs softly._ oh.. well.. it is Kari who choose.. But, still who do she loves anyway? Could she be playing with us?_

" Hello?? Mister TJ!!! Kari here is asking you whether you are going to the match or not!! " Dai shouts sarcastically into TK ear.

" Huh?? Oh? Sorry.. I mean yeah.. Tai gonna play right? And you too, Dai, right? " TK manages to stammer out as he blush a bit.

Dai rolls his eyes. " Yes, TM!!! " 

Kari pouts. " By the way.. Dai, his name is T-K. Can't you get that two simple words together??? " she said.

Dai frowns. _Why does he always gets the credit in the end? _" Sorry.. "

" TK.. " Kari said.

" Yeah..? "

" Is Matt going to be there, too? " Kari asks her eyebrows knit.

TK sighs. " I dunno.. " he said softly. " I hope he is, though.. " he add frowning slightly. All the arguments between Tai and Matt could not help escaping his and Kari' s ears. They are best friends and so are their elder siblings. Tai and Matt. Or so it was before Matt moves on Sora. TK could not help feeling rather angry at Matt and at the same time liking the idea Sora as a elder sister. TK frowns again. Why does life has to get this complicate? He always thought Tai would end up with Sora while his brother with Mimi. But, now look what had happen? Matt and Sora, Mimi seems kind of real chummy with this guy named Michael while Tai suffers because of all that and he and Kari have to worry about their elders.

" Err.. TK? " Kari ask TK as she waves a hand in front of TK. 

" Huh? Wh... What? " TK stutter now blushing furiously.

" I said you are turning into the wrong road.. The library is that way!! " Kari said exasperatedly.

TK blushes redder and see a smirking Dai behind Kari. " I.. I.. uh.. I know... " he mumbles. He slowly backs away from Kari and Dai.

" TK? What is wrong? " Kari ask concern filled her voice.

" No..nothing. I.. you two go first, okay? I'd catch up later!! " TK said and quickly runs away.

Dai and Kari stare at TK fading figure in surprise. Dai bit his lip hard. _That doesn' t seems like him.. Maybe he gives up on Kari. But, no.. he won' t. For sure.. not him!! _Dai glance at Kari and notice she look really worry. _She does loves him!!_

TK walks slowly to the Odaiba Park. He dumps his body onto a bench and starts punching the tree trunk besides him.

" Tough punch!! "

TK turns around to find Tai grinning at him. 

Tai smiles. " 'llo.. How have you been doin' ? " he said and sits besides TK.

TK smile at Tai. " Hi.. What are you doing here? "

Tai shrugs. " Dunno.. Just walkin' , I guess.. "

TK looks at Tai and know the look on the older boy' s face he is trying to deal up with a problem. " Oh ? "

Tai raise his eyebrows quizzically. " What do you mean by ' oh' ? And.. aren' t you supposed to be at the library with Kari? "

TK shrugs. " She goes on with Dai, " he explains trying to sounds cheerful, which Tai take as too cheerful.

Tai looks at TK surprise. " They leave you here? " _Could not be.. Kari could not had leave him here.. and choose to go on with Dai instead._

TK shakes his head slowly. " No.. I leave them.. "

" Why so? " Tai know the boy beside him care for his sister too much to let her go just like that.

TK shrugs again. " Let she choose herself... " he mumbles.

Tai silence. " You are going to give up? " 

" I... I... I don' t know.. " TK answer truthfully. _Well.. I don' t knows, do I? I really don' t knows what I should do anymore.. Well, it is up to Kari now.. I don' t care anymore!! Liar!!! You do still care about her and more than anything does too.. _

" Dai is a good boy.. A good leader, too. But, all the same.. I still think you are the only one that can protect her. It' d be fun to have you as my lil bro.. Hey, don' t you wanna be my lil bro anymore? " Tai asks giving TK a half- heart smile.

TK smiles sheepishly at the memory. " I still want.. But, Matt aren' t as protective as he used to be and he aren' t a bad brother anyway... " he said.

Tai wince at the mentioned of Matt' s name. TK notices this. " Is it about Sora? " he asks frowning a bit.

Tai stares at his shoes and sighs. " Yeah.. Kinda like that.. "

" Sorry, Tai... " TK whispers looking at Tai apologetically.

" Eh? "

TK shrugs. " It was my bro.. He is your best friend.. He should not have.. I mean.. he.. " 

Tai smiles. " Hey.. it is alright.. It is not your fault. Sora is the one who chooses. So, all I can do now is hope Matt will be going to Sora.. " he said frowning a bit at the memory of what Sora told him few nights ago. _I hope they are okay, now.._

" He would.. I hope too.. " 

Tai grins. " Um.. "

" Tai I am still sorry about what happen... I could have prevent this from happening.. I know you had love Sora since we were in the Digi World.. I still remember you cried when Sora got stuck in the pyramid.. I don' t understands though... why Sora chooses my brother against you.. It puzzles me sometimes.. " TK said frowning.

" I guess one could never predict the future.. " Tai said. " Hey.. c' mon!! Cheer up! You look like you are the one who is having my problem!! " he adds laughing over TK thoughtful face.

TK join the laughs. " Sorry.. Can' t help It.. ! "

" TK!!! "

TK turns around and find Kari running towards him. " Kari? I thought you are at the library? "

Kari makes a face at TK. " I had for that fact sir.. went to the library and am in my way home!!! " Kari said.

TK laugh nervously. " Eh.. Have I been that long? "

" Yes.. Dai has gone home, too" Kari answer putting one of her hands on her hip. " and by the way... Tai, aren' t you suppose to get ready for the match? It is by that fact is already 5: 30 p. m. " she adds realizing for the first time her brother existence.

Tai looks at his watch. " Wow.. She is telling me the truth... " Tai said in awe. " Argh!!! That mean I am late!!! I have to be at the stadium by 6: 30 p. m!!! " he cries out. " Well, see ya two later!! Nice talking with you TK!! And.. Good Luck!!! " Tai said and scurried away quickly.

TK blushes and chuckles at Tai last remark.

Kari frowns. " What does he mean ' Good Luck' ? I thought he is the one who gonna need that!! "

" Kari.. I am sorry.. I thought I' d just have a little walk. But, Tai came along and we talk " TK said as he pats the bench next to him signaling Kari to sit.

Kari smiles. " It is alright.. At least you aren't looking as solemn as you did back when we were walking to the library.. " she said cheerfully.

TK grins sheepishly. " I did that? "

" Yeah.. and made me worry.. " Kari said frowning slightly.

TK blushes. " You are? Sorry.. I didn't mean to make you worry.. I was just you know... thinking... " he said and laugh nervously.

Kari's faces soften. " It is alright... But.. What were you and Tai were talking about just now? " she asks curious.

" Eh... this.. you know.. stuff, " he said shifting restlessly.

Kari put up an annoyed look. " Gee.. you talk stuff, too? " she ask jokingly referring to Dai who always explain all his talk are boys stuff.

TK shrugs. " Well for that fact I am a boy as you can obviously see.. " he said grinning at Kari' s annoyed face.

Kari pouts and let out a small sighs. " Well, I guess I do talk girl stuff, too. "

TK raise his eyebrows. " Uh.. huh? "

" Well.. yeah.. "

" Big new!!! Yagami Hikari talks girls stuff, too.. ! " TK suddenly cried.

Kari giggles. " Ow.. come on TK!!! I am a girl, too!! " she said trying to sound mad at TK without much success.

TK grins. _She looks so cute.. _

" Lets go home and get ready for the match.. You are coming, aren' t you TK?

" Yeah, of course..." TK said and looks thoughtfully at Kari.

" What..? "

" MayItakethehonourofwalkingQueenKaritothestadium?? "TK stutters.

Kari stares at TK. Blinks. " Huh? "

"Uh... May I take the honor of walking Queen Kari to the stadium.. ? " TK asks nervously.

Kari laughs at TK' s beet root face. " Sure, King TK!! Eh.. doesn' t sound good.. Oh well.. Why not? " 

TK grins. " Well, come on then Princess... Let's go home.. " TK said holding out his hand at Kari.

Kari giggles. " Eh? Princess? " she ask and put out her hand for TK to take. 

TK blushes again. " Err.. that.. " 

Kari smiles. " Come on.. Let's go home, prince.. " 

And with that the two fifthteen years old teenagers walk to their home. Hand in hand.

Author notes: So, how do you like that? It seems to me it is heading to a Takari for now.. But, still.. I am not sure about it. Well, R and R please..? Why can' t you all even say I like you fic or something like that? That'd already be god enough for me.. But, hey.. don't you all go and post the same reviews like that to me or I gonna kill you all!!! Just Kidding!! :P


End file.
